1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of waveform generation. In particular this invention relates to a system for projecting upon a screen either a sawtooth waveform pattern or a checkerboard pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is now available a wide variety of devices which will project a fixed pattern, such as a sawtooth waveform or a checkerboard pattern, on a television receiver or the like. Most such devices of the prior art utilize cathode ray beam deflecting circuitry so as to provide a linear deflection in both the horizontal and vertical directions of the beam generated by television cameras, image reproducing, and other cathode ray beam devices. However, the aforementioned devices of the prior art, while acceptable for their intended purposes, will not function as testing apparatus for visual display systems such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,571 by Wiley V. Dykes and Frank J. Oharek, entitled 360.degree. Non-Programmed Visual System, issued July 11, 1978.